


You put my love on top

by xrebeccastylinson (sourwolfmalec)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And this story sucks, Bit of rimming, Established Relationship, Fingering, I am so bad at this, Louis topping for the first time ever, M/M, bottom!Niall, i can't write smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfmalec/pseuds/xrebeccastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this prompt on my tumblr (which is fivesecondsofstylinson):<br/>'Hey, I was wondering if you could do a dirty Nouis one-shot where Louis gets to top for the first time? You can write whatever else you want in it, thanks! :)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put my love on top

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I got this prompt a long time ago but I've been so busy with uni I didn't have time to write it. I don't know what to think of this. I suck at writing smut, but it was the request so I gave it my best try.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I am not a native speaker so sorry for any mistakes and past/present switches. I do that a lot.
> 
> This is only my second time posting something on this site, so I am still figuring everything out.\
> 
> Hope you guys like this, let me know what you think by leaving a kudo and/or comment and give me advice or anything!
> 
> Enjoy reading this, I guess

Louis has always been a bottom. The first time he had sex with a guy he was a bottom and he never chanced. It wasn’t because of his great ass, like many people thought. I was just because it always happened like that. Everybody automatically assumed Louis was a bottom and he never said otherwise. 

But lately Louis has been thinking about topping a lot. He has been in a steady relationship with Niall for almost 4 years and all those years Niall was the one topping. It’s not like Louis didn’t like that, far from it. Niall was an amazing top, really knew how to make the sex pleasurable for the guy bottoming. Louis could come untouched whenever Niall was topping. 

So that wasn’t the problem. It was just lately Louis became curious about topping. He wanted to know how it would feel. He knew Niall wouldn’t mind, far from it. He hinted at it a few times in the past, so it’s definitely something Niall would like. Still Louis couldn’t just go up to Niall and say ‘hey you know what, I really wanna top sometime if that’s okay with you’. He just didn’t feel comfortable doing that. 

Niall knows Louis though, and he knows something is up with him. He’s a bit quieter than normal whenever they have some time alone. It’s the second time that week it happened so Niall sat down on the bed and just stared at Louis, who was avoiding his stare.  
‘Okay Lou, what’s up. You’ve been acting different for the past few days’ At that Louis looks up, a guilty look in his eyes.  
‘It’s nothing important Niall, just me being silly’ he admits quietly and Niall keeps looking at him. He grabs Louis’ hand and makes him sit on the bed next to him.  
‘It’s not silly if it makes you act differently’  
Louis fiddles with his fingers and opens his mouth a few times, but closes it every time. Niall grabs his hand and squeezes it lovely. That’s what gets Louis talking.  
‘Lately I’ve been wondering, oh god this is embarrassing. Lately I’ve been wondering what it would be like to top.’ Louis said it so quietly, but because Niall was sitting close to him he understood every word.  
Niall let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding at that, because it wasn’t anything serious or dangerous for their relationship. Louis is avoiding Niall’s gaze entirely so Niall puts his hand under Louis’ chin and makes him look up. Their eyes lock and Niall presses his lips on Louis’ in a sweet and short kiss.  
‘Lou, that’s not something to be nervous about or anything. It’s fine. To be honest it’s more than fine, it’s fucking hot. I want that so bad, but I never wanted to pressure you in something you don’t want so that’s why I always topped. I just assumed you wanted to bottom because you enjoy it so much’ Niall says while stroking Louis’ cheek.  
‘It just felt awkward to just say it. It was never the right now, or at least it never felt like the right time. It’s not something you can just casually say. And don’t get me wrong, I love bottoming. Especially with you, because you’re an amazing top but I just wanted to switch things up’  
Instead of answering, Niall pressed his lips to Louis’ in a needy and dirty kiss. Louis lays his hands on Niall’s hips. like he always does and Niall’s hands disappear in Louis’ long locks. 

‘I love you so much’, Louis whispers against Niall’s lips and he pushes Niall back on the bed, hovering above him.  
Their kissing gets rougher and dirtier and Louis starts grinding down, against Niall which makes Niall moan loudly. ‘Fuck, Lou, I need you so bad,’ Niall groans and Louis whimpers at that.  
He starts sucking on Niall’s neck, creating various lovebites, claiming Niall as his. His hands playing with the hem on Niall’s shirt, pushing the shirt up so Niall’s nipples are in full display. ‘So beautiful,’ Louis says before pressing his lips on Niall’s right nipple and sucking.  
Niall’s hips buck up at that, making Louis groan.  
Louis starts sucking harder and biting, switching between the right and the left nipple and Niall is moving every way on the bed, feeling so turned on.  
‘Lou, please do something!’ Louis takes pity and starts palming Niall through his jeans. ‘You’re so hard,’ he whispers wonderingly.  
‘Fuck please Lou!’ At that Louis starts unbuttoning Niall’s jeans and after some struggle he throws them somewhere in the room, not caring where they land. He takes Niall’s shirt off too, and after that his own shirt. Niall’s hand glide over Louis’ chest and play some with his nipple.  
Louis takes off Niall’s black boxers and takes him into his mouth, taking the control back. Niall screams when Louis starts kittenlicking the tip. His starts pulling Louis’ hair which makes Louis moaning, the vibrations making Niall moan out.  
With a pop Louis moves away from Niall to grab the lube and a condom. He lays them down on the bed and presses his lips to Niall’s in a short, but dirty kiss.  
He makes his way down Niall’s chest, kissing every bit of skin he gets past. He avoids touching Niall’s cock and starts kissing and licking around his hole. At the first lick Niall is already screaming Louis’ name as if his life depends on it. Niall can feel Louis smirking on his ass.  
Sloppily Louis starts kissing and licking around Niall’s hole, Niall writhing around the bed and pulling at Louis’ locks. When Louis inserts his first finger, it feels amazing for him and when he hits Niall’s prostate it feels amazing for Niall too. ‘Fuck, you’re so tight’  
When Louis is three fingers deep in Niall, Niall is panting and sweating and so turned on. Louis presses his hand down on his own bulge, still restricted in his jeans. Seeing Niall like this is turning Louis on so much, he didn’t think he could feel this horny without anyone touching his dick.  
Louis pulls his fingers out, making Niall whimper. He kisses Niall, while taking his jeans and boxers off at the same time. At least that’s what he’s trying. Niall biting his lip and licking everywhere in his mouth is making it a bit difficult.  
After what seems like minutes, Louis’ pants and boxers are finally on the ground. Niall is making grabby hands at Louis, which makes Louis smile fondly. He is so in love with that boy.  
After putting a condom on and lubing up, Louis starts pushing inside Niall. The tight heath is overwhelming Louis and he has to stop halfway if he doesn’t want to come so soon. Louis looks up, expecting to find Niall’s blue eyes, but Niall has his eyes screwed shut in pain. Louis leaves little butterfly kisses all over Niall’s face, with the last one landing on his mouth.  
When Niall starts kissing back, Louis pushes the last part inside, so they are laying skin on skin. Louis is shaking with the effort to not start thrusting immediately, the tight heat making his dick pulse. ‘Fuck, you’re so tight’ Louis whispers in Niall’s neck and that makes Niall smile.  
When he nods at Louis, Louis starts thrusting and it feels amazing. After a few thrusts Louis locates Niall’s prostate and Niall screams his name.  
Louis starts thrusting harder and harder and they’re both panting and sweating. ‘I’m so close,’ Louis groans out and Niall manages a ‘same’  
A few more thrusts and Niall was shooting white on his and Louis’ stomach, clenching even more around Louis which makes Louis groan really loudly and empty in the condom. 

Panting Louis falls on top off Louis, completely spend. ‘Get off me you fat ass,’ Niall says with a smile, which makes Louis slap Niall but roll off him. He ties the condom and throws in the direction of the bin and lays down again. 

Niall throws his arms around Louis, spooning him. Louis is always the little spoon, and him topping for the first time in his life isn’t gonna change that. Secretly that makes Niall really happy, because he absolutely loves to be the big spoon.

‘How was that Loui,’ Niall asks curiously. ‘It was amazing, we definitely have to do that again,’ Louis says yawning. Niall just smiles and presses a light kiss on Louis’ neck. ‘Love you,’ he whispers in Louis’ neck and Louis replies with ‘love you more’ 

After that silence falls over the room as they both fall asleep, exhausted as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you got this far and please leave me feedback by giving me a kudo or leaving a comment so I can improve my writing!


End file.
